Why There Was a Wolf in Erek and Tobias's Cell
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Events in this script: A talking wolf, asylum escapees, narration changes, WAY too much pizza, Crayak’s birthday, a costume party, total insanity, Jake being really dumb, really bad jokes, more total insanity, and more of my attempts at being funny.
1. PART ONE - TOO MUCH PIZZA

Heh. I'm back. This is just the first part. There will probably only be one other part, and then maybe a sequel.  
  
Did you happen to wonder why there was a wolf in Erek and Tobias's cell in the psychiatric hospital? Did you ever wonder how old Crayak is? Do you want to see Marco pretend to shoot April and Rachel? Did you happen to wonder why Jake is always broke? Prepare to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHY THERE WAS A WOLF IN EREK AND TOBIAS'S CELL  
  
(PART ONE)  
  
  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
CHARACTER LIST  
  
MARCO (AN ANIMORPH- OWNS TOBI-LEE, BEST FRIENDS WITH JAKE HAS AN ONGOING FEUD WITH RACHEL. DARK HAIR AND EYES)  
  
TOBIAS (AN ANIMORPH-OWNS SADIE, BLOND HAIR, GREY EYES. EREK'S BEST FRIEND, RECENTLY ESCAPED FROM THE LUNATIC ASYLUM WITH EREK)  
  
MAC: (THE AUTHOR'S PET WOLF. TRIES TO HELP EREK AND TOBIAS, AS WELL AS KEEP HIS OWNER FROM EATING TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE)  
  
CHRISTOPHER (AN EVEWORLDER-GOOD FRIENDS WITH TOBIAS, ALWAYS TEASING APRIL AND RACHEL)  
  
APRIL (AN EVERWORLDER-LOVES DOGS, GOOD FRIENDS WITH RACHEL, LIKES IRRITATING CHRISTOPHER)  
  
JALIL: (AN EVERWORLDER-THROWS A BRILLIANT PARTY, THE DRODE HIRES HIM FOR CRAYAK'S PARTY)  
  
DAVID: (AN EVERWORLDER-GETS ON REALLY WELL WITH JAKE, HELPS JALIL WITH THE PARTY)  
  
RACHEL (AN ANIMORPH-BLOND, BLUE EYES, CAN'T STAND DOGS, GOOD FRIENDS WITH APRIL.)  
  
EREK (AN ANDROID-HELPS THE ANIMORPHS, TOBIAS'S BEST FRIEND, LOVES DOGS, RECENTLY ESCAPED FROM THE LUNATIC ASYLUM WITH TOBIAS. BOTH ARE CURRENTLY ON THE RUN FROM FIXATED PSYCHIATRISTS)  
  
JAKE: (THE ANIMORPH'S LEADER-MARCO'S BEST FRIEND, RACHEL'S COUSIN. LIGHT BROWN HAIR AND EYES.)  
  
CASSIE: (AN ANIMORPH-RACHEL'S BEST FRIEND, TOTAL ANIMAL NUT. BLACK HAIR AND DARK EYES.)  
  
AX: (AN ANDALITE, ALSO AN ANIMORPH-TOBIAS'S UNCLE, LOVES MOST HUMAN FOOD, ESPECIALLY CINNAMON BUNS. BLUE FUR, STALK EYES, FOUR LEGS, NO MOUTH.)  
  
TOBY HAMEE: (FIRST NARRATOR. ALSO A HORK-BAJIR, AND HAS SOMETHING AGAINST PIZZA.)  
  
ARBRON: (SECOND AND PERMANENT NARRATOR. AN ANDALITE. LIKES PIZZA AND DISLIKES PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITALS.)  
  
VISSER THREE: (THE YEERK LEADER. HAS AN ANDALITE HOST BODY.)  
  
CHAPMAN: (THE ANIMORPHS ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL. A CONTROLLER.)  
  
KYRA: (VISSER THREE'S FIANCÉE, AND MARCO'S COUSIN.)  
  
MELISSA: (CHAPMAN'S DAUGHTER. A CONTROLLER.)  
  
DRODE: (CRAYAK'S RIGHT HAND ALIEN. DOES A LOT OF CRAYAK'S DIRTY WORK FOR HIM.)  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST (ONE OF THE TWO PSYCHIATRISTS THAT IS FIXATED WITH CAPTURING TOBIAS AND EREK.)  
  
DR. BRIAN (THE OTHER FIXATED PSYCHIATRIST. HE OWNS THE TEN STAR PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL)  
  
ELLIMIST: (AN ALMOST ALL POWERFUL BEING. LOOKS LIKE A GLOWING BLUE OLD MAN.)  
  
CRAYAK: (ANOTHER ALMOST ALL POWERFUL BEING. ELLIMIST'S ARCHRIVAL AND ROOMMATE. IS GOING TO APPEAR TO BE A HUMAN WITH A BLACK CLOAK ON, WHOSE ONLY VISIBLE FEATURES ARE HIS TWO GLOWING RED EYES.)  
  
THE REPORTER: (REPORTER FOR THE NIGHTLY NEWS)  
  
CASSIE'S DAD: (CASSIE'S DAD)  
  
TOM: (JAKE'S CONTROLLER BROTHER.)  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
TOBY: When we last left the Erek and Tobias, Dr. Brian had just brought a large grey wolf into their cell and they had asked him why. Would anyone like to find out?  
  
DR. BRIAN: I don't know why he wanted to come in here, but do you really think that we were going to tell him no?  
  
EREK: Well, I certainly wouldn't say no to him. I just hope he doesn't want to eat us.  
  
TOBIAS: Me too. I've been nearly eaten by a wolf several times before. I wouldn't like to have the experience completed by actually being eaten.  
  
DR. BRIAN: I'm not going to stay here to find out what he wants, so, bye!  
  
TOBY: Dr. Brian left Erek and Tobias to the wolf. The wolf did a rather unexpected thing. He spoke.  
  
MAC: Hi there! I'm glad he's gone; I was very tempted to eat him.  
  
TOBIAS & EREK: ...um...  
  
MAC: Let me introduce myself. My name is Mac, and I represent the author.  
  
TOBIAS: You mean K.A.A?  
  
MAC: No, I mean Silver Wolf. The one who put you in here?  
  
EREK: Can you tell her that we don't appreciate the whole psycho thing?  
  
TOBIAS: Yeah, it's not like we actually did anything wrong.  
  
EREK: I thought Silver Wolf liked us. She always stars us in her scripts.  
  
MAC: Yeah, well...when I said that I represent the author, I don't actually mean that she knows that I'm here. I'm here to apologize to you on her behalf. You see, when you mix Silver Wolf, and too much coke/chocolate/lollies, she gets rather hyper.  
  
TOBIAS: If she gets hyper on coke, what was she on when she wrote the last two scripts?  
  
MAC: I honestly don't know.  
  
TOBIAS: I don't suppose, that while you're here, you'd help is escape?  
  
MAC: To be quite honest, that was my main reason for coming here. I just needed you to ask me. It's some dumb rule about being a fanfic writer's pet. You two wouldn't have a plan, would you? It would make things a lot easier.  
  
TOBIAS: I don't, what about you, Erek?  
  
EREK: I'm starting to get an idea. Give me a few minutes to think about it and I'll let you know if it'll work.  
  
TOBY: Erek thought about his plan for approximately thirty seconds before grinning at Tobias and Mac.  
  
EREK: I think I have the perfect plan.  
  
TOBY: While Erek told Tobias and Mac about his plans, Cassie was telling Marco and Rachel one of her own.  
  
CASSIE: What I want to do is get some money. I was broke before the Ellimist's party, and now.  
  
MARCO: So how can we help? Not to mention get some cash of our own.  
  
CASSIE: I say we rob a bank.  
  
RACHEL: And how exactly are we supposed to do that?  
  
CASSIE: We morph. And we only take money out of the account of someone we know.  
  
RACHEL: Who?  
  
CASSIE: I don't know.  
  
MARCO: Jake's parents give him heaps of pocket money, and he puts half of what he gets each week in the bank. He's almost as loaded as Tobias, except that he doesn't spend it.  
  
RACHEL: Where does Tobias get all that money anyway?  
  
CASSIE: Who cares? Let's just rob a bank already!  
  
TOBY: So Cassie morphed a wolf, Marco morphed a gorilla and Rachel morphed a grizzly bear. They robbed Jake's account and went to buy ice creams to celebrate their bank robbing success. Meanwhile, back at the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital...  
  
MAC: You want me to WHAT???  
  
EREK: Steal the Escafil Device out of Ax's scoop. Tobias and I will break outta here and you'll meet us in the deserted shack in the woods.  
  
MAC: Is this really a good idea?  
  
TOBIAS: No, but it's the only one we've got.  
  
MAC: True  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
TOBY HAMEE: Back in Cassie's barn, the Animorphs were trying to come up with a plan to fight the Yeerks before Visser Three's wedding to Marco's cousin Kyra, when suddenly the door flew open to reveal two really ticked off looking men in white lab coats.  
  
JAKE: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
DR. BRIAN: I'm Dr. Brian, and this is Mr. Psychiatrist. We're from the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital, and we're looking for some former companions of yours.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Do you mean Erek and Tobias?  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: Yes. Are they here?  
  
APRIL: What do you mean? They were taken away by you men in white coats a few months ago!  
  
MARCO: Why did you think they would be here?  
  
DR. BRIAN: They escaped. A few days ago. We still haven't found them.  
  
RACHEL: (in alarm) Has the public been warned that there are dangerous psychos on the loose?  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: Uh, well, that was our next step if you hadn't seen them.  
  
TOBY: That evening, on the nightly news... In Cassie's lounge room...  
  
THE REPORTER: And an urgent warning for the citizens of Ten Star. Two escaped mental patients are on the loose. Citizens are warned that these certified lunatics are extremely dangerous. If sighted, they should not be approached. They are armed, insane and very unpredictable.  
  
CASSIE'S DAD: That doesn't sound good, does it, Cass?  
  
CASSIE: No, Dad, it doesn't.  
  
THE REPORTER: The names of these two are Erek and Tobias The Police and the psychiatrists of the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital believe that the two will stay together.  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: (on the TV news) Erek and Tobias are extremely close friends. We believe that they will devise a way to get out of the country. They may be insane, but they are also extraordinarily smart.  
  
THE REPORTER: and to other news, wild animals raided the local bank...  
  
TOBY: Cassie quickly turns the TV off and hopes Jake wasn't watching. She didn't want him to know that she, Marco and Rachel had robbed the bank. Mainly because they only took money out of Jake's account. In Jake's bedroom...  
  
JAKE: I can't believe it! All of my money has disappeared from my bank account! (Jake turns on the TV just in time to see the beginning of the report about wild animals and the bank)  
  
THE REPORTER: and to other news, wild animals raided the local bank...  
  
TOBY: Jake watched the report, and then called Marco, Cassie and Rachel. He convinced them to give him his money back. It only took him a few minutes.after threatening to attack them as a tiger while they were asleep.  
  
SCENE THREE  
  
TOBY: In a shack in the woods, we find two certain escaped mental patients, devising a plan of some sort.  
  
TOBIAS: How do you expect me to be able to make this?  
  
EREK: I just thought that if you can build bombs, you'd certainly be able to reconfigure the Escafil device.  
  
TOBIAS: The bomb was a piece of cake compared to this!  
  
EREK: Speaking of cake, I'm starved. When can we get something to eat?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, by now the shrinks will have told the media that we're loose, so we'll need your hologram to disguise us. Where do you want to go?  
  
EREK: I was thinking maybe Pizza Hut? What do you reckon?  
  
TOBIAS: Sure, sounds good to me.  
  
TOBY: So Erek and Tobias, disguised by Erek's hologram, went and bought a large pizza with absolutely everything and a bottle of Pepsi. They then went back to the shack in the woods to eat it.  
  
EREK: So, Tobias. When do you think you will have that Escafil device finished?  
  
TOBIAS: Didn't I mention that I couldn't do this?  
  
EREK: Several times. So?  
  
TOBIAS: Oh, day after tomorrow, probably.  
  
TOBY: While Erek and Tobias were pigging out on pizza, their friends, both Animorph and not, were also having fun, although not all of them were together. At Marco's place...  
  
MARCO: I'm hungry.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Me too.  
  
MARCO: Wanna order a pizza?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: With everything?  
  
MARCO: Naturally.  
  
TOBY: Marco ordered his pizza, and he and Christopher ate until they couldn't eat any more. They ran out of pizza. At Jake's house...  
  
TOM: You hungry, midget?  
  
JAKE: Starved. Say Tom, a friend of mine recommended this new pizza restaurant. Do you want to go?  
  
TOM: Sure. Dad left us money to order, but I'm game to try the new place.  
  
JAKE: Then let's go.  
  
TOBY: Yep, that's right, Jake and Tom ate pizza too. At Rachel's place...  
  
CASSIE: So you still game to go eat that pizza you owe me for?  
  
RACHEL: Well, I'm hungry, so the pizza sounds really good.  
  
APRIL: Sounds good to me too.  
  
CASSIE: Then we'll go to the mall, and then we eat the pizza at the food court.  
  
RACHEL: Sounds good to me.  
  
APRIL: Come on, let's go.  
  
TOBY: I'm wondering if there's a pizza conspiracy that I wasn't warned about. At Ax's scoop...  
  
DRODE: Checkmate.  
  
AX: Damn you Drode!  
  
DRODE: Huh?  
  
AX: Damn is a mild human swearword.  
  
DRODE: Oh. You hungry?  
  
AX: Starved, actually. I ate some grass, but I'm in the mood for pizza.  
  
DRODE: Hm. Let's order some!  
  
AX: Sure!  
  
TOBY: Even the aliens are getting into the act! Grrrr! At Chapman's house...  
  
MELISSA: Visser Three, when I pass Go, as the banker, you have to give me $200. It's in the rules!  
  
KYRA: She's right, sweetie. See? (Shows him the rules). Right there.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh, all right. Chapman!  
  
CHAPMAN: Yessir?  
  
VISSER THREE: Could you order a pizza? We're all hungry.  
  
CHAPMAN: No problem Visser. I'll order it now.  
  
TOBY: Okay, now it's just plain not funny. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the Ellimist and Crayak were eating a pizza! Somewhere in the universe...  
  
ELLIMIST: Hey Crayak!  
  
CRAYAK: Yeah?  
  
ELLIMIST: I'm hungry. What do you feel like eating?  
  
CRAYAK: Well, I wouldn't mind some pizza.  
  
TOBY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
ELLIMIST: What's wrong with her?  
  
CRAYAK: (Shrugs and creates a pizza right on the spot) I don't know.  
  
TOBY: IS EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE EATING PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!  
  
AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around wildly for a few seconds, then runs off stage.)  
  
SCENE FOUR  
  
ARBRON: Hi there! My name's Arbron. I'm going to be the narrator from now on, because Toby went insane when everyone was eating pizza at the same time. It was sort of freaky, but... Okay, I got off track there. Anyway, Rachel, Cassie, April, Marco, Christopher and Ax were in the barn when Jake got there. He had Tom with him.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: TOM! What are you doing here?  
  
MARCO: Do you two practice that?  
  
APRIL: Occasionally.  
  
TOM: I'm here because Jake dragged me here. He told me you had some sort of problem...  
  
CHRISTOPHER: We do! We need your help moving some stuff to a cabin in the woods. Will you help?  
  
TOM: Sure, no problem.  
  
ARBRON: So they led Tom to the cabin in the woods, while they were all carrying some stuff in sacks, but they didn't tell Tom what it was. Once they got there...  
  
APRIL: Hey! It looks like someone has been staying here!  
  
CASSIE! But no one other than the Ani.us.knows where it is!  
  
MARCO: I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
CHRISTOPHER: So do I, Marco, so do I.  
  
JAKE: Like what?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Well, we aren't the only ones who know about it.  
  
TOM: Who else does?  
  
JAKE: Yeah, who?  
  
MARCO: Tobias and Erek!  
  
TOM: You mean those escaped mental patients? How do they know?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Because they're our friends...  
  
TOM: Have you had any contact from them since they escaped?  
  
RACHEL: No. Anyway, Jake, don't we have something to tell Tom?  
  
JAKE: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!  
  
TOM: What do you have to tell me?  
  
CASSIE: Just that we need you to go inside and grab a rope for Chris to use to hang hi -  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Don't say it!  
  
CASSIE: Say what?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: You were going to say; for Chris to use to hang himself, weren't you!  
  
CASSIE: Actually, I was going to say for you to hang your clothes on to dry when you washed them...  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh yeah, heh heh, I forgot.  
  
TOM: Sure, whatever.  
  
ARBRON: So Tom went into the cabin, grabbed the rope, and turned to leave.  
  
JAKE: NOW!!!  
  
ARBRON: Jake, Cassie and April slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
TOM: HEY!!! What do you think you're doing??? Open the door right now!! Jake!!  
  
JAKE: We aren't going to let you out yet, Tom. Not for a few days, in fact.  
  
TOM: What are you going to tell our parents?  
  
JAKE: Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. They wont have any idea.  
  
TOM: Jake, why are you doing this?  
  
APRIL: Simple. We don't like slugs.  
  
TOM: Huh?  
  
RACHEL: You heard her; we don't like slugs. Or snails.  
  
MARCO: And you are a slimy slug. Controlling Tom. So we don't like you.  
  
TOM: (Laughing a little nervously) What are you freaks going on about?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: You know what we're talking about, Yeerk.  
  
TOM: (Staring) How - how do you know about us?  
  
AX: (Demorphs to Andalite) Because of my brother. Irritating moron that he was.  
  
TOM: Andalite! But...  
  
JAKE: But what, Yeerk?  
  
TOM: Jake, how do you know about us?  
  
JAKE: Because of Elfangor. He gave us the power to morph, yada yada yada, all of that, you were there at the construction site...  
  
TOM: That was you? Who else was there, Jake?  
  
JAKE: Me, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and...  
  
TOM: And?  
  
MARCO: Tobias. You know, the dangerous psycho.  
  
TOM: You four used to hang out with a crazy guy?  
  
RACHEL: He wasn't always crazy...  
  
TOM: He wasn't?  
  
MARCO: Not until he and Erek built a bomb and started plotting world domination. They went mad shortly before that.  
  
TOM: Oh. So, who are you're other friends?  
  
CASSIE: Christopher and April. They lived in EverWorld for a while, but then decided to come live here.  
  
TOM: And the Andalite?  
  
RACHEL: He's Elfangor's younger brother. His name is Ax.  
  
TOM: Nice to meet you all.  
  
ARBRON: They kept Tom in the cabin until his Yeerk died. But I suppose you're wondering why Tobias and Erek didn't find them. The answer is this: they had taken their headquarters to a different location. A small place through a cave. It was a nice place that no one else knew was there, so no one would find them and report it to the police. In Tobias and Erek's HQ...  
  
EREK: I thought you'd have that Escafil device reconfigured by now.  
  
TOBIAS: What do you think I am, a rocket scientist?  
  
EREK: Well, you are pretty good at that sort of stuff...  
  
TOBIAS: That doesn't mean that I'm a rocket scientist.  
  
EREK: So when will you have it done by?  
  
TOBIAS: Five hours ago.  
  
EREK: You mean that you've finished?  
  
TOBIAS: Uh huh. You want to use it now, or wait until tomorrow?  
  
EREK: Tomorrow will be soon enough.  
  
TOBIAS: Okay. What do you want to do now?  
  
EREK: Well, the others are holding Tom in the shack in the woods, so maybe we could go spy on them?  
  
TOBIAS: Sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
ARBRON: So Erek and Tobias went to spy on the others. In the shack in the woods, Tom's Yeerk had recently died, leaving him free. They were still there.  
  
TOM: Thanks for freeing me, guys.  
  
JAKE: No problem. We'd give you the morphing power like we did Christopher and April, but...  
  
TOM: But what?  
  
MARCO: The Escafil device disappeared. We think Erek and Tobias stole it.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Remind me again why we think that?  
  
APRIL: (Rolling her eyes) Because, no controller would take it from Ax's scoop and not hang around to kill him; and also that, unless you know what to look for, if you don't know where Ax's scoop is you can't find it.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oh yeah, I forgot that.  
  
ARBRON: Suddenly, the Ellimist appeared.  
  
ELLIMIST: Hiya, guys!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Hi there, Ellimist!  
  
MARCO: You two do practice that, don't you?  
  
RACHEL: April already said that we did.  
  
MARCO: She said occasionally. You obviously practice more often than that!  
  
APRIL: Okay, so we do. Shoot me.  
  
MARCO: Bang! Bang!  
  
APRIL: Grrrr.  
  
JAKE: So what do you want, Ellimist?  
  
ELLIMIST: Just to say hi.  
  
TOBIAS: (Coming out of hiding with Erek right behind him) Since when do you appear just to say hi?  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Tobias! Erek! What are you doing here?  
  
MARCO: Bang! Bang! Bangbangbangbangbang!  
  
APRIL: I only said that you could shoot me the once!  
  
MARCO: Grrrr.  
  
ELLIMIST: Ah! Tobias, Erek, I'm glad that you're here! I have an invitation for all of you.  
  
TOM: Even me?  
  
ELLIMIST: Sure! Unless, that is, you have something better to do with your Friday night than to come to Crayak's birthday party?  
  
TOM: Nope, not a thing.  
  
EREK: How old is Crayak turning?  
  
ELLIMIST: He's turning seven hundred thousand.  
  
TOBIAS: Wow! He's even older than you!  
  
ELLIMIST: I think I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
MARCO: I would, if I were you.  
  
ELLIMIST: So, who's going to come?  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: I will!  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
RACHEL: Grrrr.  
  
MARCO: I don't think I'm busy.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I don't have anything better to do.  
  
TOM: Jake, how about you?  
  
JAKE: Sure.  
  
CASSIE: I need to feed the werewolves first, but I can make it.  
  
AX: I believe that I will be able to attend.  
  
EREK: Well, Tobias and I don't have much to do, so we can probably get there too.  
  
TOBIAS: Erek, what about that thing we were going to do?  
  
EREK: We can do that when the party finishes. Okay?  
  
TOBIAS: Whatever. We'll be there.  
  
EREK: So Ellimist, when is the party?  
  
ELLIMIST: Day after tomorrow, at three o'clock. Ends at five, five thirty.  
  
TOBIAS: Of course. It would be stupid to do it at a different time.  
  
ELLIMIST: Well, since you are all going to be there, I have to go find some other people to invite.  
  
JAKE: Okay, see you later.  
  
ARBRON: So the Ellimist left to invite some other people to the party.  
  
JAKE: So, what have you two been doing?  
  
TOBIAS: Oh, nothing much.  
  
EREK: Yeah, just nothing. Um, you guys aren't going to tell the police or anyone where we are, are you?  
  
RACHEL: We wouldn't do a thing like that!  
  
APRIL: Besides, we don't even know where you're staying. All we know is that you're here now.  
  
EREK: True.  
  
RACHEL: So, what time are we going to the mall tomorrow?  
  
TOBIAS: Rachel, do you really think that it's a good idea for Erek and me to be at the mall?  
  
RACHEL: Tobias, you can morph a different human, and Erek can change his hologram.  
  
TOBIAS: Oh yeah!  
  
EREK: I almost forgot about that!  
  
RACHEL: I thought you might have.  
  
JAKE: I'm busy tomorrow.  
  
TOM: (Confused) No you're not.  
  
CASSIE: He just doesn't want to go.  
  
MARCO: Of course he doesn't, even Jake's not that stupid!  
  
JAKE: (Sighs and rolls eyes) Why do I get the feeling I'm being insulted?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Maybe because you are.  
  
JAKE: (Rolls eyes again) Duh. I knew that. I was just trying to be funny. I guess that no one other than Marco is allowed to tell jokes around here!  
  
EREK: Well, not exactly. It's just that you can never tell a very good joke, Jake.  
  
TOBIAS: You just aren't a funny sort of guy.  
  
APRIL: Hello, people! We were trying to figure out a time to go to the mall?  
  
TOBIAS: Hm. Maybe just before lunch? Then we can eat first and then go shopping.  
  
EREK: Well, it's the best plan anyone has come up with. Any objections?  
  
ARBRON: There weren't any. After agreeing to meet in the food court, they left Tobias and Erek and went back to Cassie's barn. Back at the barn, Marco and Chris had begun a game of monopoly. Jake, Ax, Cassie and Rachel were playing Guess Who. Tom and April were attempting to fix a cage that had been broken. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the barn door, and a figure stepped into the room.  
  
ELLIMIST: I forgot something!  
  
MARCO: What did you forget?  
  
ELLIMIST: It's a fancy dress party. We'll have Crayak do the voting on the best costume.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: That sounds like fun.  
  
ELLIMIST: See you there!  
  
ARBRON: The Ellimist left. The Animorphs began discussing costumes.  
  
MARCO: I want to go as Spiderman.  
  
RACHEL: I'm going as Xena.  
  
JAKE: I'll be Batman.  
  
TOM: I'll be Visser Three!  
  
ARBRON: Everyone stared at him.  
  
TOM: Okay, maybe not.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: No, no! It's just that it's such a brilliant idea!  
  
MARCO: BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!  
  
APRIL & RACHEL: Grrrr.  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
CASSIE: Who can I be?  
  
MARCO & CHRISTOPHER: Catwoman!  
  
CASSIE: Okay!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: What about me, then? Can anyone think of something for me?  
  
TOBIAS: I have an idea.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Tobias! What are you doing here?  
  
MARCO: Bang.  
  
TOBIAS: Well, Erek and I decided that we'd come over here to discuss the party costumes.  
  
EREK: We'll be keeping ours secret, of course, but we figured that you idiots would need help coming up with costumes.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Sorry to disappoint you, but Jake and Marco have already got costumes.  
  
JAKE: Am I being insulted again?  
  
MARCO: You and me both.  
  
JAKE: Huh?  
  
MARCO: (sighs)  
  
TOBIAS: Riiight. Anyway, Chris, you should go as a psychiatrist!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Good idea!  
  
APRIL: What about me?  
  
EREK: Ummm.a calendar! You know, because your name's April.  
  
APRIL: Okay!  
  
AX: What about me?  
  
MARCO: I know! A Telly Tubby!  
  
ALL EXCEPT MARCO & AX: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
AX: What is a Telly Tubby?  
  
ARBRON: Meanwhile, back at the ranch - oh, I mean, at Chapman's house, Jalil was trying to keep from yelling at the moron he was working with. Unsuccessfully, I might add.  
  
JALIL: DAVID!!!! For the last time, the bloody steamers were supposed to be red, not pink!!!  
  
DAVID: But I like this colour.  
  
JALIL: (sighs) I don't give a kangaroo's tail what you like! I want the red ones, and I want them now!!  
  
DAVID: (meekly) Okay.  
  
ARBRON: David went and got the red streamers, and Jalil continued to set up for the party. A few minutes later...  
  
DAVID: Jalil?  
  
JALIL: What now?  
  
DAVID: What's a kangaroo?  
  
JALIL: David? SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET TO WORK!!!  
  
DAVID: (scared) Okay, sure, whatever you say, Jalil...  
  
ARBRON: David and Jalil got back to work, while the Animorphs, Erek, Christopher, April and Tom worked on their costumes, as were Visser Three, Kyra, Chapman and Melissa. Crayak was on holiday with his sister, while the Ellimist and the Drode...  
  
DRODE: Hey Ellimist? What do you think of us going as Australian animals?  
  
ELLIMIST: Cool! I wanna be a kangaroo!  
  
DRODE: Sure, I'll be a koala.  
  
ARBRON: ...Were deciding on their own costumes.  
  
STAY TUNED, THE NEXT EPISODE OF ANIMORPH INSANITY WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS I WRITE IT...HOPEFULLY WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH OR SO, I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING LOTS REALLY FAST WITHOUT IT BEING TOTAL CRAP. 


	2. PART TWO - THE MALL

ARBRON: After he and the Drode decided on what their costumes would be, the Ellimist went down to see what was going on with the Animorphs, Christopher, April, Tom and Erek in Cassie's barn.  
  
ELLIMIST: Hiya!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Hi Ellimist.  
  
MARCO: Bang.ya know, I'm starting to get a little sick of that.  
  
RACHEL& APRIL: Thank God!  
  
MARCO: BANG! Bangbangbang!!!  
  
EREK: Or maybe he's not.  
  
JAKE: So what are you doing here again Ellimist?  
  
ELLIMIST: Not much, I just thought I'd come and say hi.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: You said 'hiya'.  
  
ELLIMIST: Whatever. So, what's going on?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, we were just deciding what costumes we would wear. Some of us (looks pointedly at Cassie) have already started making them.  
  
JAKE: Hey! Does the fact that we're making our costumes mean that we don't have to go to the mall?  
  
MARCO: (gasps) JAKE! Did you just think for yourself??????  
  
TOBIAS: Oh my God, he did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: It's a miracle!  
  
TOM: I'll say! He hasn't processed a single thought since the day he was born!  
  
CASSIE: But not only did he process a thought, he was actually right!!  
  
APRIL: Yeah! It IS a miracle!  
  
RACHEL: Too bad, really. I was kinda looking forward to shopping.  
  
ARBRON: Everyone groaned, but was definitely relieved that they wouldn't have to shop with Rachel again any time soon. They hoped... Suddenly there was a knock on the barn door.  
  
CASSIE: Come in if you're human!  
  
ARBRON: The door opens to reveal a confused looking David and a stressed looking Jalil.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: David! Jalil! What are you two doing here?  
  
JALIL: I came here to get away form him (jerks head in the direction of David) but he followed me.  
  
TOBIAS: (glances at Jake before turning back to Jalil) I know EXACTLY how you feel.  
  
JAKE: David! It's great to see you!  
  
DAVID: Jake! Hi there, buddy!  
  
EREK: Say, anyone wanna go for a walk with me?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I will!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Us too!  
  
MARCO: BANG. I will too.  
  
AX: I would like to join you as well.  
  
CASSIE: Nothing better to do.  
  
TOM: Me either.  
  
ARBRON: Erek and Christopher quickly led the others though the barn door before Jake and David followed. However, Erek, in his hurry to get away from their imbecilic group leaders, forgot one very important thing. He had just left Tobias alone with Jalil. This is a bad thing, as he had also left the two of them alone with David and Jake...  
  
JALIL: I don't think that's fair.  
  
TOBIAS: Me either. I mean, leaving the two of them behind I can understand, but leaving US to moron-sit? That's just sick.  
  
JALIL: I know. Hey I have a brilliant idea!  
  
TOBIAS: (dryly) Oh I'm so surprised. What is it? Because I've come up with one too.  
  
JALIL: I was thinking we ditch the idiots, and go to the mall for pizza.  
  
JAKE: Pizza? Cool!  
  
TOBIAS: Shut up, you. Good idea, but mine is better. We take the dodos with us, and leave them there while we go have fun. We can pick them up later and no one has to know.  
  
JALIL: That is brilliant. I'm not surprised you go hired to -  
  
TOBIAS: Jalil!!! Shut up!!!  
  
JALIL: Oops, sorry. Don't worry; I wont let your secret out. It's not like those two are listening anyway.  
  
TOBIAS: But what about, you know, the readers?  
  
JALIL: Do you honestly think anyone is going to read any of the crappy stuff this author comes up with?  
  
TOBIAS: People read the other ones.  
  
JALIL: They did???  
  
TOBIAS: Yep. Anyway, we're getting off track.  
  
JALIL: Sorry about that.  
  
ARBRON: So Tobias and Jalil, as well as the dodos - I mean David and Jalil, went to the mall. However, back at Chapman's house, things were beginning to get, well, odd. Not that they usually aren't, but, I mean.oh crap. Anyway, at Chapman's house...  
  
KYRA: Darling, you can't go to the mall in your Andalite form!  
  
VISSER THREE: (whining) But why not?  
  
CHAPMAN: It would be bad for security, sir.  
  
VISSER THREE: (sulking) Shut up, Chapman.  
  
KYRA: Be nice.  
  
VISSER THREE: Oh all right. Sorry Chapman. I'll go as a human.  
  
KYRA: Good. Melissa, are you coming?  
  
MELISSA: I never pass up a chance to shop!  
  
ARBRON: So Visser Three, Kyra, Chapman and Melissa headed to the mall. Christopher, Erek and the others were having a very enjoyable walk through the woods. Unfortunately, they were also completely lost... At the mall...  
  
JALIL: Tobias, where are we gonna dump the dummies?  
  
TOBIAS: I don't know, at first I was thinking the food court, but I'm not going to waste my money on them. Besides I'm hungry.  
  
JALIL: Hey, I've had another idea...  
  
ARBRON: Tobias and Jalil discussed ways to get rid of Jake and David.  
  
JAKE: Hey David, do you want to go and look in the bookstore?  
  
DAVID: Sure! Let's look at the books about great leaders through history!  
  
ARBRON: So Jake and David solved Tobias and Jalil's dilemma. Visser Three, Kyra, Chapman and Melissa were having trouble deciding on what to get at the food court, when Tobias and Jalil showed up.  
  
MELISSA: Tobias! Jalil! What are you two doing here?  
  
TOBIAS: We just came to, uh, get something to eat.  
  
JALIL: And maybe do some shopping. Or something.  
  
CHAPMAN: Well, since you're here, you may as well join us for lunch.  
  
ARBRON: Visser Three, Kyra, Melissa, Chapman, Tobias and Jalil had a very nice lunch. Crayak was still on holiday with his sister. The Ellimist and Drode were picking out a birthday present for Crayak. Jake and David were comparing themselves to great leaders. But what were the others up to?  
  
EREK: Cassie, I can't believe you got us lost!  
  
CASSIE: Well, at least we don't have to put up with David and Jake.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: What???  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Erek, do you realize what we've done???  
  
EREK: No, what ha - OH NO!!!  
  
MARCO: What's the problem?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: We left David and Jake alone with Jalil and Tobias! We'll never see them again!!!  
  
AX: What do you mean?  
  
EREK: Tobias and Jalil are evil geniuses! We went and left them with the moron extraordinaires! David and Jake don't stand a chance!  
  
CASSIE: but.Tobias and Jalil wouldn't do anything to David and Jake, would they?  
  
EREK: I don't know.Tobias might. He IS insane, after all. I don't know about Jalil, though.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: He probably would. I think we should get back.  
  
MARCO: We cant! We're lost, remember?  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Oh yeah!  
  
MARCO: Bang!  
  
ARBRON: The group lost in the woods continued to wander aimlessly, hoping to find the barn. Amazingly they did, but it was to find it completely empty.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Where are they?  
  
EREK: Knowing Tobias, probably disposing of Jake and David's bodies.  
  
ARBRON: They continued to guess at where the other four were. The mall wasn't even suggested.  
  
DAVID: Hey Jake?  
  
JAKE: Yeah?  
  
DAVID: I'm getting bored. Lets go find Tobias and Jalil or something.  
  
JAKE: Good idea. I'm starved; let's get something to eat.  
  
ARBRON: So David and Jake went to the food court to get something to eat, completely forgetting the existence of Tobias and Jalil. Which was a good thing, because Tobias and Jalil had left with Kyra, Visser Three, Melissa and Chapman to finish setting up foe Crayak's surprise birthday party.  
  
VISSER THREE: So, why were you two at the mall in the first place?  
  
TOBIAS: Well, almost everyone went for a walk and left us with David and Jake.  
  
JALIL: So we went to the mall, dumped them in a bookstore, went to the food court and met up with you four.  
  
MELISSA: Wouldn't that mean that they're still there?  
  
TOBIAS: Oh yeah! I guess we had better go and get them.  
  
JALIL: And then we'd better get back to the barn. Erek, Chris and the others will be back from their walk soon.  
  
KYRA: Well, see you guys later then.  
  
ARBRON: Tobias and Jalil went to the mall, and back to the bookshop where they had last seen David and Jake. Unfortunately, neither of them was there.  
  
TOBIAS: Where would they go?  
  
JALIL: I have no idea! How could we lose those two idiots???  
  
TOBIAS: Wait, I know!  
  
JALIL: Know what?  
  
TOBIAS: I know where they are!  
  
JALIL: Where?  
  
TOBIAS: The food court!!!  
  
ARBRON: Tobias and Jalil collected Jake and David from the food court and headed back to the barn. Meanwhile...  
  
MARCO: I've got it!  
  
EREK: Got what? A clue? (Everyone but Marco laughs)  
  
MARCO: So not funny. (Everyone else, even Ax, is still laughing.) Shut up!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Sorry.  
  
MARCO: Bang! Thank you all for shutting up. I know where Tobias and Jalil would've taken David and Jalil!  
  
CASSIE, AX & EREK: Where???  
  
MARCO: The mall!!!  
  
ARBRON: Marco, Cassie, Ax, Erek, Christopher, April and Rachel were about to leave for the mall when the barn door opened.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Jalil! Tobias! Where were you?  
  
MARCO: Bangbangbangbangbang!!!  
  
TOBIAS: We took David and Jake to the mall for something to eat.  
  
JAKE: I had heaps of fun!  
  
DAVID: Me too!  
  
CASSIE: That's.uh.good, I guess. 


	3. PART THREE - THE PARTY (The last part - ...

Okay, here is part three. I know it probably isn't funny. I did try. Honest.  
  
Yes, I am completely aware of Erek being rather hysterical in this part, but he needs to be. I think.  
  
I have nothing against calling a cat Kitty. My cat's name is Kitty. I just don't think it is as imaginative as say, Tabitha, or Emerald.  
  
Thank you to the people who sent me those lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Really.  
  
Enough rambling on from me, I will shut up now.  
  
I hope you enjoy part three!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why There Was a Wolf in Erek and Tobias's Cell - Part Three  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
ARBRON: On the day of the party, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, April, Marco, Tom, Christopher and Ax were getting into their costumes in the barn. They were just about to leave when all of a sudden the door burst open to reveal an android and a hawk.  
  
APRIL & RACHEL: Who are you?  
  
MARCO: Bang! Yeah, who?  
  
ANDROID: It's me! Tobias!  
  
HAWK: And I'm Erek! These are our costumes!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: They are so cool.  
  
TOM: Wicked.  
  
CASSIE: Yeah. I wish I'd thought of something that good.  
  
EREK & TOBIAS: I'm glad you like them!  
  
JAKE: Can we go now? I'm hungry!  
  
MARCO: You're always hungry. But yeah, we'd better go or we'll be late!  
  
ARBRON: As usual, they were late. In fact, they were so late that Crayak was worried that they weren't going to make it. But they showed up and were let in by a Hork-Bajir.  
  
VISSER THREE: You lot certainly took your time! Do you like my Hork-Bajir costume?  
  
CASSIE: It's great!  
  
ARBRON: Tobias and Erek gave Crayak his present, while Ax headed for the food.  
  
CRAYAK: Wow! Thank you so much! I've always wanted a puppy! What should I call him?  
  
TOBIAS: Don't ask me. I've never been good at naming pets.  
  
JAKE: But Dude isn't a bad name for a cat!  
  
TOBIAS: I didn't name him. Dude belonged to a friend of mine before she moved to Australia. She didn't want to make him travel all that way. She was the one who called him Dude. The only cat I ever named I called Kitty for lack of a better idea.  
  
ARBRON: Crayak wandered off to name his new puppy. Melissa and Kyra, who were dressed up as a cheerleader and chef respectively, were comparing nail polish colours. Xena and Catwoman soon joined them, because Rachel and Cassie had seen David and Jalil walk over.  
  
EREK: Oh no! The doctors are here to take us away! (Looks at Christopher) And the psychiatrists! Help!  
  
TOBIAS: (soothingly) Calm down, Erek. We're safe. Mac wont let them take us away. It's just Christopher and Jalil.  
  
EREK: Oh. (Calms down)  
  
JAKE: David! I like your Knight outfit!  
  
DAVID: You make a pretty good Batman.  
  
ARBRON: Jake and David walked off to have their heroic moronic conversations somewhere else.  
  
JALIL: Tobias, why did you give Crayak a puppy?  
  
TOBIAS: Jalil, why did you let David bring his sword?  
  
EREK: We're all doomed! Doomed, I tell you! (Screams hysterically)  
  
MARCO: (Whacks him over the head with a larger brick) SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRD!!!  
  
EREK: (Deliriously) Look at the pretty stars.(faints)  
  
TOM: What did you do that for? (Takes the brick off Marco and wraps it in his jacket)  
  
TOBIAS: Marco! How could you be so heartless!  
  
JALIL: Yeah! Think of the poor brick!  
  
ARBRON: So Tom, Jalil and Tobias went to make sure the brick was okay, while a kangaroo and a koala came over to tend to Erek. Marco and Christopher went to ask Crayak what he had named his puppy, and when the costume judging would be.  
  
JALIL: Um, I'd have to guess that the Australian animals are Ellimist and Drode?  
  
DRODE: Yep. Don't I look adorable as a koala?  
  
ELLIMIST: My kangaroo suit is much more realistic.  
  
CRAYAK: Okay everyone; listen up! I want all of you to line up over here so that I can judge your costumes. (Everyone forms a line.) Thank you. Now, I want you one at a time, in order of where you are in the line, to say what or who you are supposed to be.  
  
VISSER THREE: I'm a Hork-Bajir.  
  
KYRA: I'm a chef.  
  
MELISSA: I'm a cheerleader.  
  
CHAPMAN: I'm a tree.  
  
DRODE: I'm a koala.  
  
ELLIMIST: I'm a kangaroo.  
  
AX: I am a Telly Tubby. Ee-yah.  
  
APRIL: I'm a calendar.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I'm a psychiatrist.  
  
EREK: (Dreamily) Pretty stars.  
  
TOBIAS: He's a hawk. And I'm an android.  
  
CASSIE: I'm Catwoman.  
  
RACHEL: I'm Xena.  
  
JAKE: I'm Batman!  
  
DAVID: I'm a knight!  
  
JALIL: I'm doomed.er.I'm a doctor.  
  
MARCO: I'm Superman.  
  
TOM: I'm Visser Three!!!  
  
ARBRON: And I'm the Narrator. Now we've got that sorted out.Crayak looked around, trying to decide whose costumes sucked, and who's deserved the prize.  
  
MARCO: There's a prize?  
  
ARBRON: Naturally. So, Crayak tried to make a choice.  
  
CRAYAK: Hm.okay, Melissa, I don't like cheerleaders. You're out.  
  
MELISSA: Okay. I don't mind. (Walks away sniffing sadly)  
  
ARBRON: Melissa went to the other side of the room, which then became the place where the people who were out went.  
  
CRAYAK: Ax, you're out. I hate Telly Tubbies.  
  
AX: Whatever. Ever. Evvver. Vvv. Verrrr.  
  
CRAYAK: Jake and Cassie, go away. Batman and Catwoman piss me off.  
  
CASSIE: Sure.  
  
JAKE: Huh?  
  
CASSIE: Jake! Come on! (Drags him away)  
  
CRAYAK: Erek, Ellimist and Drode, I'm allergic to animals. Shoo.  
  
EREK: Hey.the floor is shiny.and so is the bald spot on Chapman's head.  
  
MARCO: (grabs brick and hits Erek again) SHUT UP YOU STUPID MORON!!!  
  
TOBIAS & JALIL & TOM: NOOO!!!!!!!!! BRICKIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
CRAYAK: Tobias, Jalil and Tom, you three are obsessed with that brick. You're out.  
  
TOM: No, Erek's out. Out cold! (Snickers)  
  
CRAYAK: I know! Marco, you win! You shut Erek up! And I love Superman!  
  
MARCO: Yay! What's the prize?  
  
ELLIMIST: You get a tour of the Author's secret writing hideout!  
  
MARCO: Wow! I've always wanted to see that.  
  
ARBRON: The door is flung open to reveal Mac the talking wolf, and a large green snake.  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: Who's the snake/  
  
MARCO BANG!  
  
MAC: This is Monty. She'll be helping me give Marco his tour.  
  
MONTY: Are you sssure you want to sssee our Massstersss hideout?  
  
MARCO: Sure! Why wouldn't I?  
  
JALIL: It's kinda scary.  
  
MONTY: Very ssscary, actually. At leassst, it isss for sssomeone who hasssn't been there before, unlike usss.  
  
ARBRON: So Mac and Monty took Marco for his tour. Crayak decided on what to call his puppy. Ax disappeared. David and Jake started a game of darts.  
  
CRAYAK: I'll call him Champion!  
  
TOBIAS: That's a great name!  
  
JALIL: Hey.what is that picture on the dartboard of?  
  
TOBIAS: (Goes and looks then comes back looking furious) I can't believe it! First Erek, then me, and now.  
  
TOM: What, what???  
  
TOBIAS: There are three pictures. One of me. One of Jalil. One of Tom. AND ONE OF BRICKIE!!!!!!!  
  
JALIL: NO!!!! How could they!  
  
TOM: Don't they understand??? They can't do this to poor Brickie! What did he ever do???  
  
TOBIAS: Nothing to them!  
  
BRICKIE: Yeah! I didn't do anything!  
  
ARBRON: Tobias, Jalil and Tom scream in fear, before running away.  
  
BRICKIE: Oh well. (Leaves the party to go back to Brick Land)  
  
ARBRON: Tobias, Jalil and Tom had left the party, swearing revenge on Jake, David, Crayak, Ellimist, Drode, and Chapman; who were all playing darts. Cassie, Rachel, Kyra, Melissa, Visser Three, Christopher and an unconscious Erek were all sitting on chairs and the couch while talking about options on finding Ax.  
  
RACHEL: Well, he's not in the house.  
  
CASSIE: I called McDonalds, and Pizza Hut, and several local places. He's not there.  
  
VISSER THREE: I checked the neighbours. He's not there either.  
  
EREK: Shiny snail.la la la.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey Arbron, do you know where he is?  
  
ARBRON: Actually, the Author hasn't worked that out yet. I'd love to tell you if I knew, but.  
  
KYRA: You mean that Ax is out there lost somewhere?  
  
ARBRON: More than likely. I'm sure that if the Author's pets weren't tied up with Marco's tour, then she'd have them to tell her what to write - I mean, give her ideas. Yeah. Like that. Hm.  
  
APRIL: Shut up before you get yourself in trouble.  
  
ARBRON: Okay, I will. So since they couldn't find Ax, and because Marco wasn't back, the party couldn't end. Eventually the others got sick of darts, and Tom, Tobias and Jalil came back.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Hey! I've got an idea!  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: What???  
  
(Silence)  
  
TOBIAS: I expected Marco to say 'bang' just then. Really weird.  
  
MARCO: Not half as weird as the Author's hideout!  
  
ARBRON: They turned to see Marco, Mac, Monty, and -  
  
RACHEL & APRIL: AX!!!!!!!  
  
MARCO: Bangbangbangbangbang!!!!!!!!!  
  
AX: Yes. I am here. I accidentally got sucked into the Author's secret realm where To -  
  
TOBIAS: Don't say it!!!  
  
AX: Whoops. Sorry.  
  
MARCO: I know a secret, I know a secret, I know a secret! Even better, I know Tobias's secret!!!  
  
TOBIAS: Say it and die, monkey boy.  
  
MARCO: Eeep!  
  
ARBRON: The Animorphs, and the EverWorlders left and went to the barn.  
  
CASSIE: Jake, can you help me feed these squirrels?  
  
JAKE: No. I'm talking to David about something very important. (To David) Pink is a better colour than purple!  
  
DAVID: Is not!  
  
RACHEL: Oh yeah, so important.  
  
ARBRON: So this is the end of this particular script. The sequel will reveal what you all want to know.TOBIAS'S SECRET!!!! Until next time, my friends and foes (not to mention Yeerks)!  
  
  
  
Okay, that made no sense whatsoever. Then again, when does anything I write make sense? 


End file.
